


What Do You Get Him?

by hepcatliz



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9100564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hepcatliz/pseuds/hepcatliz
Summary: What do you get the superspy who has everything?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Paxdracona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paxdracona/gifts).



Eggsy was in agony. What do you get the superspy who has everything, who could get anything he didn't already have with a wave of a perfectly manicured hand? “No really, what do you get him”? They had been a proper couple since Harry's return from the dead and this would be their first Christmas together. It had to be perfect and he was determined to get this right.

Eggsy had quietly asked everyone at Kingsman this exact question, wringing every drop of information from anyone who would answer. He thought Merlin would have the best insight, but the man only replied “Classified” with a little smirk. He asked Roxy, hoping she'd pester her uncle Percy, but she reported he was as tight lipped as Merlin. He even googled the question but found the top result unhelpful, something about “a darker black tactleneck”. Frustrated, he slams the laptop closed and leans back in the chair in Harry's office. Looking around the room he starts to smile, a spark of an idea lighting in his head.

* * *

They’d agreed to spend Christmas Eve together, just the two of them. It was a compromise they could all agree to. Eggsy would miss midnight Mass but would be there in the morning with Michelle to watch Daisy open a sea of presents. Harry's home was beautifully decorated, a large tree and garland and bright fairy lights almost everywhere. Eggsy was glad of the low light as they sat in the living room. He hoped it would hide his nerves as he held Harry's present. 

The large flat box was clutched in his hands as Harry entered carrying two glasses. He set them on the table as he sat on the sofa, smiling as he noticed Eggsy's bouncing knee. He had barely sat back before Eggsy was thrusting the box into his hands. “Ah, gifts now then”, Harry smiled as he accepted the box. Eggsy chewed a fingernail as Harry opened the box, eyes flitting from the box to Harry's face.

Inside the box Harry found a large book, almost like a scrapbook. The inscription on the cover was simply “Us”. He opened the book to find on the first page a cover of The Sun, dated December 20, 1997. Harry quirks an eyebrow but keeps turning the pages. The next page is another front page, this one dated February 22, 2014. The next is dated June 17, 2014, and the one after that June 18th. 

Eggsy could see the confusion growing on Harry's face. “That first one was the day you gave me the medal, the first time we met”, he said fiddling with the object through his shirt. “The next is the day you saved me. From the police, from Dean, from my old life. That one was our 24 hours, and that one is the day you died”. He looks up to meet Harry's eyes, sees a mix of emotion crossing the older man's face. “I wasn't going to include it, but you and me, we ain't always been sunshine and roses, yeah? The next one though,” he says turning the page, “this was the day you came back to Kingsman, _to me_ ”. 

Eggsy watches as Harry turns a few more pages, blushes when he turns to September 3rd (the first time they, uh, *ahem*), and grins when he sees today's headline. “There's lots more empty pages Harry, room for _loads_ more of us. D’ya like it?” He's surprised to see such fierce emotion in Harry's eyes as he looks up from the book. “Oh love, you are full of surprises”. Harry carefully sets the book on the table alongside the forgotten glasses and pulls Eggsy into a soft kiss. “It is _perfect_.”

**Author's Note:**

> (tip of the hat to insanereddragon and her wonderfully detailed Kingsman timeline. Leaned heavily on it once the idea took hold ;D)


End file.
